Kagome Caught in Crossfire
by SangKagome89
Summary: A humorous fanfic. What happens when Kagome is under mind control? Read and find out. Chapter four will be up on 121203
1. Default Chapter

Kagome Caught in Crossfire

By:SangKagome89

Inuyasha and the gang came back to Kaede's hut for recovering after yet another hard battle for the sacred jewel shards.One dif thogh.Koga and his best friends,Genta and Hakaku were with the gang.Koga had finally decided to help Inuyasha and the gang find the shards.He also joined the group to keep Inuyasha from Kagome."Kagome are you sure your okay?" asked Inuyasha eyeing Kagome's injury to her side.Agian the gang came up upon Naraku's castle and a war insued,during battle Kagome got caught in a crossfire of a power whip attack."Yeah,I'm okay.It's nothing some badages can't fix."'Okay if you insist."said Inuyasha.with concern in his voice.They went inside the hut to rest.Kagome let Kaede bandage up her gash.Afterwards Kagome went outside to change into a nightgown'Why is this gash still hurting?"Kagome asked herself then without warning Kagome collasped to the ground with a heavy thud.Inuyasha and Kogaboth heard it with thier hightened sense of hearing.They both ran outside to find Kagome lying on the ground unconcious."Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled.  



	2. The Mystery

The Mystery

Koga picked up Kagome and took her into the hut.Sango was the first to notice and asked what had happened.No one knew exactially what had happened.The next morning Kagome was just fine and her injury was gone.No scar or anything.."That's a good thing and that's a bad thing."said Kagome."How so?"asked Sango."The bad thing is is that no gash that deep can heal in one night.The good thing is is that no scar came as a result.I didn't want to get a scar.","What is the deal with this injury?"asked Kaome.Tyhe gang loaded up and left to find some shards before it got dark."Inuyasha,can we stop for a rest?Sango and I want to wash off.Infact how about we go on and set up camp?It's getting late."said Kagome."I guess we could."replied Inuyasha.It took only a few minutes for the gang to find a camping spot that was close to a hot spring."Sango,are you ready to go to the spring?Shippo would you like to join us?"asked Kagome."Thanks for the offer,butI'm real sleepy so I think I'll go to sleep early."said Shippo."Oh all right.Oh before I forget,Inuyasha,Miroku if you decide to get pervertive,you both are going to be very sorry."said Kagome."I don't have any intrest in lookin,but I wouldn't be surpised if that pervert there is."said Inuyasha."Hey!"said Miroku.Sango and Kagome then left to have a nice,relaxing bath.  



	3. The Hot Spring and the Plan

The Hot Spring and the Plan

"Sango,you have never been to my time have you?"asked Kagome."No I do not think I have.Why do you ask?"asked Sango."I was thinking thinking you could visit my time when I leave for a period of time."said Kagome."That sounds like it would be fun,but if I'm going to be in your time what about Inuyasha,Miroku,and Shippo?"asked Sango."I guess they can come,but only if they are on thier on thier best behavior."said Kagome,"I just remembered if you're going to be in my time you're going to need some modern clothes anbd I'll even teach you how to put on make up."said Kagome."I think that would be fun,but when are you going back?"asked Sango."Well,I guess if we don't find any shards I'll go back to my time at dinner time.My mom makes fried rice on Fridays and her cooking is to die for."said Kagome."Your era sounds excited.I can't wait."said Sango.Back at the camp Miroku is trying to coax Inuyasha to come with him to spy on the girls."Miroku,can't you control yourself?You heard Kagome.If she finds out that we spied on them they won't let us forget it anytime soon."said Inuyasha."Oh come on.What makes you think they'll see us?Please just let me get this ouit of my system.They won't see us."said Miroku."OK!If they see us I'll kill you.".Miroku and Inuyasha headed down to the spring while being very quiet."MIROKU,INUYAHSA!"scremed Kagome.Inuyasha ,Miroku and the girrls walked back to the camp.Both boys were trying to massage the lumps on their heads and rubbed their faces from the slaps."I knew we couldn't trust them Sango."said Kagome very angrilly."JEEZ what do you want from me?I already said I was sorry.Besides it was Miroku's idea.He was begging to spy.?said Inuyasha."YEAH RIGHT."yelleds Sango and Kagome.With that they all went to sleep.  



	4. Time Travel

Time Travel

The next morning everyone got up and Kagome and Sango were eyeing Inuyasha and Miroku with the deadliest looks they could come out with. Shippo by now knew what this little fight was about. "Inuyasha how would you like to come to my time for a week break from shard hunting?" asked Kagome. "Fine, but fore only one week. Then we're coming back. Got it?" "Okay, but I want to leave today. I want to see my family and resupply." Inuyasha and the gang packed their things and headed towards the well. It took two hours to get to the destination. "I'm beat. Let's rest a little before we go on." Said Kagome. They sat on rocks to rest their feet and then they got to the well. "Hold on to me." said Kagome and they all jumped in and were in Kagome's time. Kagome ran to the front door. "Hey, guys. I'm home."

I have had writer's block with this one. That is why this is so short. I will try to update very soon. 


	5. I'm Home

I'm Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

"Come on in. My family must have gone out somewhere. I'll try and call my mom on her cell phone." "What is a cell phone?" asked Inuyasha. "Oh, it's a small phone like this, and you can carry it with you so someone can find you." She explained, everyone had looks of confusion on their faces. "I'll show you my mom's when she gets home." Kagome called her mom "Mom, where are you guys?" "We're having lunch. Wait, you're home. Say, do you want anything?" "Depends. Where are you eating?" "At Cherry Blossoms." "Oh, I love that sushi, could you bring enough for five people?" "Okay we'll see you in twenty minutes." "K, bye." "Okay to pass the time let's find some rooms and I'll show you how things work. After showing them to their rooms and helped them unpack Kagome showed them how to work kitchen appliances and other house things. "Kagome, we're home!" Sota yelled so Kagome could hear him from downstairs. "Hey!" Kagome and the gang walked downstairs to greet her family. "Let me introduce everybody. This is Sango, Miroku, you've already met Inuayasha, and this little guy is Shippo." "Hey, Inuyasha." Said Sota with excitement. "Hello." Replied Inuyasha. "Here's the sushi." Said Kagome's grandpa handing her the bag of sushi. " Thank you. Okay, guys. You get to try food from my time." Everyone headed to the kitchen. "It's delicious. I love it." Said Shippo taking his first bite f his sushi. "He's right." Said Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku said the same thing after trying theirs. "I rented a movie on the way home. Want to watch it?" asked Kagome's mom. The iun gang except Kagome looked confused. "Come on you'll see." Kagome said. They watched the movie after stopping Sango and Inuyasha from using their swords to chop up the tv. "Kagome why do those people sound different?" asked Inuyasha. "It's another language. It's called English. I'm learning it in school. Mom you didn't tell me this was in English." "You need to practice this language for school, besides don't you have an English test tomorrow?" "Man, I forgot, but I'll study after the movie. Mom could you translate?" "Alright." So Kagome's mom translated for the movie so everyone could understand it. After the movie Kagome studied for her test and went to bed.


	6. The Next Day

The Next Day

The next morning Kagome's alarm went off. "Man, I'm exhausted." She drug herself out of bed and went downstairs for some breakfast. She put an eggo waffle in the toaster next to the microwave. A minute later the waffle popped out the small toaster. Kagome hastily grabbed the maple syrup and drenched the waffle in it. She got a fork and poured a cup of apple juice. While she was eating she studied more for her big English test. After eating breakfast she raced back up to her room to put on her uniform that had been washed and neatly ironed. "Kagome where are you going at this hour of the morning?" asked Miroku. "I have to go to school. You know, the place where you go to learn." "Oh,well be careful." He replied. "Please don't leave Kagome." "Oh Shippo, I'll be back in a little while. I promise." "Okay." Shippo said tearfully. Kagome ran out the door and down the street to school. The late bell rang just as Kagome sat in her seat. "Just in time." She said while letting out a sigh of relief. The test seemed pretty easy to her. The English teacher was so fast at grading that the whole class got their tests back before the bell ending class. "I got an A." Kagome said happily as she walked to her next class. After school she raced home anxious to show her family and the Inu co. the good grade she got on the English test. Unknowns to her two menacing eyes were watching her every move. He jumped from tree to tree in his baboon disguise following her home as she jogged.


	7. Kidnapped!

Kidnapped??

At dinner Kagome showed her family and her friends her A on her English test. "That's great dear." Said Mrs. Higarashi. "Can someone teach me English like Kagome?" asked Shippo with immense curiosity for English, he really wanted to learn this unfamiliar language. "I don't see a problem, it's pretty hard." Warned Kagome. " How about you tech this whole family and your friends, Kagome" asked Sota as he got up from his place at the table to wash his plate in the sink. "Okay, that sound fun, we can start tomorrow and everyday when I get home from school." Everyone nodded in agreement. The Inu gang and the Higarashis then turned on a movie in English with Japanese subtitles and Kagome gave a small English lesson as everyone watched the film. After the movie was over Kagome was fist to collapse on her bed for sleep. As she fell asleep she didn't notice the dark figure watching her or when the figure opened her unlocked window. When she did see him it was too late, she didn't even have time scream before Naraku scooped her up into his arms and jumped out the window and jump from tree to tree. "INUYASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "KAGOME, NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled out the window of Kagome's bedroom. Soon Kagome's whole household was awake. "Inuyasha let's follow." Said Miroku. Sango and the rest of the fighters jumped out of the still open window to follow their arch-enemy. "Stay here, we'll bring Kagome back." Shippo said reassuringly. Soon Naraku stopped running and put Kagome on her feet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PYSKO?" she yelled in his face. He stood there for a seconbd a bit stunned her outburst and then stared chanting. "What are you doing no.." said Kagome stopping inher sentence as her eyes turned deep brown, showing no emotion at all. Eventually Inuyasha and the rest caught up and saw Kagome and Naraku standing in a clear area. "Kagome? Are you okay?" asked Sango. "Come here, Kagome, what are you doing standing there?" asked Inuyasha. "She is under my control. Attack!" he commanded. Kagome got an arrow and a bow Narraku had given her and took aim at Miroku. "Kagome, don't you dare shoot that arrow." Shippo shouted so she could hear him. "She can't hear you, Shippo. It's no use." responded Miroku holding his hands up with Kagome taking aim on him. "Kagome, you wouldn't shoot your friends would you?" asked Sango softly as a tear dribbled down her face from imagining the prospect of Kagome destroying her own friends. Kagome then shifted her aim to Sango and shot the arrow. Luckily Sango had quick reflexes and dodged the arrow and Inuyasha caught it with his hand between two fingers. "Stop this Kagome, you know you can't do this." Said Inuyasha. "Don't be so sure." Replied Kagome, her voice as icy as an iceburg. "Snap out of it." Said Shippo. "I know what will get her back." Replied Inuyasha a little pleased with himself and walked to Kagome who had another arrow loaded in her bow ready to fire. "Put the bow and arrow down, Kagome listen there is something I've been aching to tell you, but I couldn't find the right words to say it." "Go on." Said Kagome in a monotone voice though perplex as to what Inuyasha had to tell her that he couldn't say. "This might be the wrong time for this but.." he trailed off and walked closer to her, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, Kagome turned back to her old self and returned the kiss. "I love you, Kagome ever sense the day I met you. I just couldn't find the right words." "Oh, Inuyasha. I've felt the exact same way." Kagome answered leaning back into his arms to hug her now-lover. Miroku managed to pull Naraku into his wind tunnel with no threat of the poisonious insects as Sango destroyed any insects as they got to her. "Yeah we finally defeated Naraku after all this time." Cheered Shippo as he jumped onto Kagome's head. "And we finished the jewel before, but now I have o guard it." Said Kagome as the group headed back to the Higarashi house. "My wind tunnel's gone." Cried Miroku with immence excitement as the hole in his hand started getting smaller. Everyone cheered knowing Naraku was gone and Miroku's life was spared.

****

Author's Note:

A sequel straight after this story will be posted in the X-Men:Evolution stories. Meaning it will be a Inuyasha/X-Men :Evolution crossover. The first chapter will be up 2/5/04. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. **BAD NEWS: **Sadly I won't be writing anymore Inuyasha stories except for my new Inuyasha/X-Men:Evolution series I'll be writing. **I'm Sorry Guys!**


End file.
